Cinder Fall
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4-6= |-|Volume 7= Summary Cinder Fall is one of the main villains of RWBY. Whilst her motives are unknown, she appears to lead a small group with malicious goals. She is Roman Torchwick's superior and is often seen issuing orders to him. Her other subordinates include Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Cinder is imperious and cunning, with a touch of cruelty. Usually, she maintains a calm and collected demeanor and is willing to take over a fight if necessary. Cinder is ambitious and demanding, doesn't seem to tolerate failure, and dislikes when she is disobeyed, reprimanding Emerald and Mercury when they failed to obey her orders to keep their hands clean. She is shown to be an excellent strategist as well, often planning ahead to keep her goals in reach while keeping her accomplices on a strict "need to know" basis. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, High 7-C with Maiden Powers | At least High 8-C, High 7-C with Maiden Powers Name: Cinder Fall Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: In her 20s Classification: Human, Half of the Fall Maiden | Human (With some Grimm Post-Vol. 3), Fall Maiden Powers and Abilities: |-|Half-Maiden=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordswoman and archer), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Heat Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Via Semblance), Magma Manipulation and Weapon Creation (Via controlling and deploying Dust), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) |-|Full-Maiden=All previous powers but greatly increased plus Flight, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Can use her Magic to create weapons), Body Control, Elasticity, Regeneration (Low-Mid) and Power Absorption (Via Grimm Arm) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Vastly superior to Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black), Large Town level with Maiden Powers (Has half of the power of the Fall Maiden) | At least Large Building level, Large Town level with Maiden Powers (Fought on par with Raven) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Speedblitzed Ruby and casually blocked her sniper rounds, far faster than Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, Large Town Class with Maiden Powers | At least Large Building Class, Large Town Class with Maiden Powers (Traded blows with Ozpin) Durability: At least Large Building level, higher with Aura (Her aura her to take hits from characters stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take multiple hits from characters of similar stature), Large Town level with Maiden Powers | At least Large Building level, higher with aura, Large Town level with Maiden Powers (Took attacks from Raven) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Dust Swords, Dozens of meters with Lava Dust and Dust Bow | Extended melee range with Swords, Several meters with Grimm Arm, Dozens of meters with ranged attacks, Several kilometers with her powers Standard Equipment: Dust-Infused Dress, Lava Dust Swords/Bow Intelligence: High (Cinder is a highly skilled infiltrator and manipulator, able to sneak into Beacon and remain there undetected for months, formulating a plan that would simultaneously allow her to take the Fall Maiden's powers, bring about the fall of Beacon Academy, and deal a massive political and societal blow to Vale and Remnant as a whole. She is highly skilled in unarmed combat and swordsmanship, using such skills to fend off numerous Atlas Soldiers at once and easily defeating them without being hit once. She is also very skilled in archery, capable of launching three arrows at once with great accuracy and pragmatically exploiting any advantage whenever possible. Her capabilities with Dust are great enough to allow her to match Glynda, and after obtaining the Fall Maiden's full power she was able to outmatch Ozpin in direct combat, even stating that she had the ability to command her power in unimaginable ways.) Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. | Cannot protect her Grimm Arm with aura. Because of her Grimm Arm she is weak to Silver Eyes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scorching Caress:' Cinder has used her Semblance to super heat powders such as sand and dust into glass and hurl them at enemies as well as alter her clothes, such as in “Dance Dance Infiltration”. She is also able to use this ability to heat and reform broken objects such as her glass weapons and arrows as seen in “End of the Beginning”. Cinder is first seen using her Semblance in “Ruby Rose” when she causes the ground underneath Ruby Rose and Glynda Goodwitch to explode. **'Midnight:' Cinder's Weapon is a Dust-created and glass-based weapon with multiple forms created. The weapon consists of a pair of blades which combine to form a bow. In Sword mode, the weapon is a single-handed weapon similar to a European seax or a Moorish scimitar. The blade is broad and has multiple cutting edges, although the blades must be relatively light to enable the user to keep them balanced when using them in their designed dual-wielding form. In Bow mode, the weapon uses a straight bow design with a hand-grip built into the frame and is capable of producing multiple broadhead-tipped arrows that detonate on impact. The arrows are able to reform themselves if something should shatter them before they hit their target. *'Magic:' As the Fall Maiden, she holds one fourth of the powers the Wizard had carried, including his powerful control over True Magic. As such, she is able to preform various supernatural feats without the use of Dust, such as changing the weather, controlling the elements, flying, creating forcefields, and drastically increasing her strength and durability. Before acquiring the other half of the power formerly held by Amber (RWBY), this was weakened appropriately. Key: Vol 1-3 (Half-Maiden) | Vol 4-7 (Full-Maiden) Others Notable Victories: Choji Akimichi (Naruto) Choji's Profile (High 8-C versions of each were used, Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Monica Pinkston (SCP Foundation) Monica's Profile (Base Monica and Vol 4-6 Cinder, Speed equalized) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's Profile (Magical Girl Mami and Vol 4-6 Cinder, Speed equalized) Nico Robin (One Piece) Robin's Profile (Thriller Bark arc Robin and Vol 4-6 Cinder, Speed equalized) Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles) Selvaria's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Fire Users Category:Bow Users Category:Lava Users Category:Flight Users Category:Murderers Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Humans Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7